warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Blunt
| faction = Objects | type = Environment | weapon = | object = | baseshield = 0 | basearmor = 0 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | dmgtypemultipliers = | ignoreddmgtype = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 12 | mod_drops = }} The Blunt is an item occasionally carried by some Grineer units during missions, visible as a large backpack with orange lights. When deployed, the Blunt inflates into a small, black barricade that Grineer units can use as cover to defend from enemies, and which can be deployed anywhere on the map. The Blunt itself has a limited amount of health (which depends on the level of its user), and unlike environmental cover can be destroyed with melee attacks. A Blunt can only be deployed once per unit and once deployed it will slowly start to "deflate" (lose health) on its own. Notes * Currently, the only Grineer units known to carry Blunts are Lancers, Elite Lancers, Troopers, Ballista, Eviscerators and Seekers, along with any compatible Eximus variants. ** Eximus-deployed blunts do not share the Eximus buffs from their owners. ** Shadow Grineer units with the packs can also place them. * The frequency of Blunt spawning appears to start Level 10 afterwards. * Grineer units will deploy Blunts in special, specifically noded places. * Blunts are independent of their users and will remain active even if the owner is dead. * There is an unspecified limit of how many blunts can be placed in a mission. Inflated blunts count towards this limit, preventing enemies from placing new ones past this limit except in the spots that previous ones were deflated. This can be exploited by making enemies lay the blunts in one area, preventing them from using them in another although the limit of blunts is not known. *Thematic camouflaged variants for the Grineer Sealab (Drekar Blunt), Grineer Settlement (Arid Blunt) and Kuva Fortress (Kuva Blunt) also exist. The Arid version is sandy and dark red, with reddish-orange lights, whilst the Drekar version is dark blue and dark grey, with white highlights and yellow-orange lights, and the Kuva version is black with red ornamental streaks (the Kuva Blunt does not have a Codex entry). They are otherwise identical to regular blunts. * Less effective for players as explosions (either by grenades, rockets, etc.) will not be blocked by the Blunt. Enemies will also take advantage of players who are standing or crouching still, increasing the chance of them throwing grenades in response. * Enemies will hide behind Blunts as if they are cover, like they normally do to their environment. * Triggered explosives like the will immediately explode upon impact with a deployed Blunt. * Blunts absorb shots that normally would punch through, such as the projectile of a . Tips * Destroying Blunts can allow minimal, temporary relief from enemies as an enemy may run to a deflated Blunt's location to place a new one. * Due to large units, like Bombards, being unable to take cover, the Blunts serve as obstacles for these enemies. * If placed in a doorway, it can impede enemies from getting through. * Attacking enemies while they are placing a Blunt will force them to reset their deployment animation. Bugs * The packs may hover above the air and act as a physical barrier when a Grineer unit is killed before deploying it, much like Shield Lancer's shields would create an invisible barrier when killed. This lasts until the body disappears but can block a player's projectiles and bullets from going through the area where the pack is. * Rarely, a Blunt may spawn already inflated on a Grineer. * Blunts will not enter the Rift Plane if placed inside of Cataclysm and require the player to either end it early to damage them or step out of Cataclysm to damage it. Gallery WF_Blunt_edit.jpg|'Blunt' in the Codex. 420blazeitseeker.png|A Blunt spawned inflated on a Seeker Blunt Backpack.png|A packed Blunt on the back of an Elite Lancer Bluntpack.jpg|Packed Version On A Grineer Trooper 2015-08-10_00003.jpg|A deployed blunt on Phobos Patch History ;Blunt Changes: *Standing on a Blunt when it dies will now cause you to fall. *Penta grenades will now bounce off the Blunt. It has a similar behavior as hitting a Grineer. Note that projectiles like Quanta cubes do not bounce off Grineer. Thus, cubes will not bounce off the Blunt. *Miter blades will now bounce off the Blunt. *Grineer Blunts now only take Melee damage and have a passive Health drain. *Introduced. }} es:Pompa fr:Couverture Category:Grineer Category:Update 17 Category:Objects